Lagrimas de impotencia
by Lorcan Malfoy
Summary: Albus entra en el cuarto de baño y encuentra a su hermano algo cambiado, más guapo. Algo, que para él, es irresistible. Gore, Slash, Lemmon, Yaoi, Rapefic e incesto.


**LAGRIMAS DE IMPOTENCIA.**

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowlling, solo la idea loca es mía. Contiene Lemmon, sexo explicito, incesto, Rapefic, Slash y gore.

**Resumen: **Albus entra en el cuarto de baño y encuentra a su hermano algo cambiado, más guapo. Algo, que para él, es irresistible.

**Rated: **M

**Personajes: **Harry/J Sirius Potter/Al Severus Potter

* * *

Albus Severus Potter llamo a la puerta del baño por 3ª vez, se estaba orinando encima, pero su hermano, James Sirius Potter, no le dejaba entrar por que se estaba bañando. El primero tenia apenas 15 años y el segundo, mayor que él, tenia 17.

James salió del baño y se anudo una toalla a la cintura aun con la cabeza sin aclarar. Abrió la puerta y dejo a su hermano entrar. Este se ahorro de pegarle por que de verdad necesitaba ir al baño. James, se quito la toalla y se metió en la ducha de nuevo. Albus se quedo un poco impresionado por verlo, no era la primera vez que veía a su hermano desnudo. De pequeños se bañaban juntos, e incluso en los primeros años de Hogwarts, pero James había cambiado. Tenía un abdomen marcado, una fina capa de piel que llevaba de su ombligo a su entrepierna. Unos bíceps más duros que antes, estaba… Bueno.

Era su hermano, y estaba mal pensar eso de él. Se subió el bóxer y se limpio las manos. Pero aunque quería luchar contra sus sentimientos, intentar que sus hormonas no pudieran con su cerebro. Por que a él, por mucho que intentara remediarlo, estaba enamorado de su hermano James. Y ahora lo tenia, desnudo, y mojado. Con su cuerpo mojado, restregándose y frotándose los abdominales. Suspiro un poco y noto como empezaba a endurecerse su pene a cada pensamiento que tenia de su hermano.

Se sonrojo y fue hacia la ducha, ya no dirigía el sus actos, sino su pene. El quería tirarse a su hermano, y así lo haría. Corrió la cortina y vio a su hermano sorprenderse y taparse con la mano. Le insultó e intento sacarle de la ducha, pero no pudo. Albus cogió el grifo y le ató con el grifo de la ducha las manos a su espalda.

Lo puso a cuatro patas en el suelo, mientras James intentaba patearle y soltarse mientras empezaban a caerle lágrimas de los ojos. Al cogió un calcetín, sucio, y se lo metió en la boca para que no pudiera gritar. Una vez que lo inmovilizó y lo puso atado por las manos, a cuatro patas y con las piernas abiertas se desnudó. Se acercó a él y empezó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo y a masturbarlo. Paso una mano por su trasero y penetro con un par de dedos haciendo que James perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Lo tomo por las caderas, arrodillándose tras él. Colocó la punta de su erección en la entrada y entro rápido. Empezó a mover sus caderas rápido mientras le acercaba por las caderas. Paso su mano el abdomen de James, acariciándolo, y bajo hasta su pene. Empezó a masturbarlo mientras le daba cada vez embestidas más fuertes, entre gemidos de Albus, e intentos de chillidos y lagrimas de James.

Harry entró en el cuarto en ese momento y se sorprendió al ver la escena. James, llorando y atado mientras era penetrado por su hermano Albus. James le miro asustado, como pidiendo ayuda con los ojos, aunque Albus apenas se había percatado de su presencia. Harry se acercó a James y le quitó el calcetín de la boca, pero cuando James intento pedir ayuda, Harry se acerco y lo beso. Le dio un pequeño beso y se levanto. Saco su erección y la paso por la cara de su hijo, James. Le tomo de la mandíbula y le abrió la boca. Metió entero su pene y lo saco dejando un hilo de saliva entre la lengua de James y la verga de Harry. James estaba impotente de ver como su padre y su hermano le violaban, como se aprovechaban de él, y el no podía más que llorar en intentar llorar.

James se alegro un poco cuando noto que ambos se corrieran, aunque hubiera preferido que no hubiera sido sobre él. Suspiro y se soltó como pudo las ataduras de la mano y se acurruco sobre si mismo, llorando en el suelo, mientras Harry y Al se subían los pantalones. Lo miraron y le dieron un beso en la mejilla. Salieron juntos del aseo y James encendió el grifo. Dejo que el agua callera por su cuerpo, sin dejar de llorar. Puso el agua al caliente y se levantó, no podría soportar eso el resto de su vida, de su frágil vida. Haber sido violado. Le pego un puñetazo al espejo y cogió un trozo de cristal. Se sentó bajo el agua caliente que recorría su cuerpo y acerco el cristal a su muñeca. Lo clavo y bajo por todo su brazo, rajándose las venas y su brazo, y luego con el otro brazo. Se tumbo en el piso y se desangro.

FIN


End file.
